


Before I Go

by robinsreddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsreddie/pseuds/robinsreddie
Summary: Stanley visits a very sick Eddie. They talk for a while, both preparing for a goodbye. Then the subject lands on Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just want to apologise for the bad writing. This is my first fic, and I'm not English. I tried really hard and I hope you enjoy it,

Eddie heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in!” he tried to say, his raspy voice failing him yet again.

The door opened to reveal a worried-looking Stanley Uris. The boy looked at his sick friend, hesitating, before deciding to walk towards him.

Stanley sat down on Eddies bed.

“How are you?” he asked.

Eddie thought about that question for a few seconds, before answering.

“Terrible.”

“I can imagine.”

An awkward silence fell.

Then, Eddie opened his mouth.

“How are the others?”

“They’re trying their very best to stay positive.” Stanley sighed.

“They’re pretty down, huh?”

“Yeah. It feels weird.”

Stanley thought about how their friends had reacted to the news about Eddies illness. All of them were of course shocked, and sad. But the days after the revelation were the worst. Their laughter that normally filled the air around them could no longer be heard. The once so happily dancing lights in their eyes, were gone. They didn’t want to say goodbye. Because even though they didn’t always say it out loud, they loved each other dearly. 

“I think it impacted Richie the most.” Stanley then said. “He hasn’t spoken for days. He kind of keeps to himself.”

“That must be nice, not hearing him for once.” Eddie snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

Stanley let out a somewhat sad chuckle. 

“I guess.”

Eddie let out a deep breath. 

“Stan?”

“Yes, Eddie?”

“Is he going to be okay?”

Stanley sighed.

“I’m sure he is. It’s going to be hard, but we’ll help him through it.”

“Please watch over him when I’m not there anymore.” Eddie said, a tear running down his cheek.

“Of course.”

Stanley looked at the clock above Eddies bed.

“I think I need to go.”

Eddie nodded in understanding. 

Stanley got up, but as he was about to walk out the door, Eddie stopped him.

“Stan. Please tell him I need him.”

“Yes, Eddie. I will.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie sat on his bed. He was crying. He had been for days. 

A few weeks ago, Stanley had informed him and his friends that Eddie was sick. Richie didn’t really think much of it, until Stanley said Eddie had one month left. Only one month.   
He had run of, tears forming in his eyes. He went to the kissing bridge, where he had carved his and Eddie’s names into the wood. He had sat there all day, until the other losers had found and comforted him.

Stanley came into Richie’s room. 

“Hey Rich.”

Richie didn’t reply.

Stanley walked over to the small boy and pulled him into a hug.

Richie sobbed into Stanley’s chest as Stanley tried to comfort him. Stanley then pulled away.

“Richie, you have to visit him. He needs you.”

Richie fell silent. He didn’t want to visit Eddie. He knew he wasn’t strong enough.

“Please.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Richie was riding to Eddie’s house, he thought about what he was going to say. He couldn’t think of anything. What does one say to his dying best friend? 

When he reached Eddie’s house, he waited a moment before walking in. In that moment, he mastered all his courage. To see Eddie. And to tell him what he had wanted to tell him all along.

When Richie came into Eddie’s room, Eddie was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. When he saw Richie, he quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face. Richie walked over to Eddie.

“Eds, it’s okay to cry.”

Eddie let his tears run. So did Richie.

The two boys cuddled up and held onto each other tightly.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I do, Rich, I do.”

Eddie let out a shaky breath.

“I love you too.”

They were only words, but to Eddie and Richie it meant more than anything else ever could. It was a confirmation, that they had a special bond. That even though they fought at times, they really did care   
about each other.

To Eddie, the words were all that needed to be said, before he was ready to go.

And so he did.

That night, Eddie died in Richie’s arms.

Before leaving a crying Richie behind, Eddie whispered:

“Richie, I will always be watching over you. I will never leave you. But please, try to move on. Please, be happy.”

“I will Eds, I will.”

“Don’t call me Eds, Richie.” Eddie smiled. 

His smile then faded. His heart stopped beating.

But until it did, it beat for Richie. It always had.

Because he loved Richie more than anything in the world.


End file.
